childrens_classicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Lotus
Winter Lotus is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She makes her debut in Brotherhooves Social. Appearance Winter Lotus first appears as a competitor in the Sisterhooves Social in Brotherhooves Social, her partner is Sugar Stix. Her next appearance is The Mane Attraction, standing next to Rainbow Stars. In No Second Prances, she appears, playing with Spearmint Stars and Aura, wearing floral head wreaths. She appears in Applejack's "Day" Off. Winter Lotus is seen in a kart race in The Cart Before the Ponies, with her partner once again Sugar Stix. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, she watches Gabby playing Baseball. In The Perfect Pear, Winter Lotus is seen talking with Twilight Sparkle. In School Daze - Part 1, she is standing in front of Dark Moon. In The Maud Couple, she is seen walking in Ponyville alone. She appears in The Parent Map. In A Rockhoof and a Hard Place, Winter Lotus is seen walking through Canterlot. Winter Lotus also appears in The Best Gift Ever. She is controlled by King Sombra when he takes over Ponyville. In The Point of No Return, she appears when Twilight Sparkle shows her about Dusty Pages, the librarian. In Between Dark and Dawn, she is having fun with Sugar Stix. In The Summer Sun Setback, she listens to Twilight Sparkle's speech about losing the Elements of Harmony, and has a scared reaction. She sits between Sunshower Raindrops and Jet Set. Winter Lotus appears in Dragon Drooped. She is seen sitting with Cherry Berry in A Horse Shoe-In. In Growing is Hard to Do, she is seen looking at herself in a mirror. Winter Lotus appears in The Ending of the End - Part 2, with a speaking role. Trivia * Winter Lotus usually appears in the episodes that Rainbow Stars is in, but sometimes she does not. * Winter Lotus is the only new member of the Sisterhooves Social to have Sugar Stix as her partner for more than one time (in a Sisterhooves Social race and a kart race). * Her voice actor is Andrea Libman * From time to time, she is seen just by herself or with other ponies. Examples include Rainbow Stars and Sugar Stix, while in later episodes, she is seen standing with a different pony. When it comes to the case of her being solo, she usually walks around, such as The Maud Couple and A Rockhoof and a Hard Place. * She could be related to Sugar Stix because they have similar color schemes. This could also be implied that she is Sugar Stix's mother. This is not confirmed, however. * Like Rainbow Stars and Cotton Sky, she has a speaking role in which she shows a negative attitude towards other ponies. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, she calls the Pegasi ponies "cowardly". Coincidentally, they all debuted in Brotherhooves Social. * One of the Friendship University student mares falsely claimed she was wrong, thinking that the windigos are real, although she doesn't believe it, and she claims that it's not real at all. * No other ponies has the same mane and tail styles as Winter Lotus. Category:Earth ponies Category:Background ponies Category:Ponies who debuted in Season 5 Category:Sisterhooves Social members